Game Time
by kackrot
Summary: This is the sequel to Mystery Within a Mystery: Fillmore annd Ingrid's relationship heat up as they find out who stole all the Gamers Guild of America's Game Cube systems.


Act One: Ware House Trouble

It started out like any other day. O'farrell was checking to see if he had the right underwear on by checking the tag. Then Fillmore and Ingrid came through the Safety Patrol's office doors talking about the date that they had last night.

"I had a great time at the Coffee House last night," Ingrid said.

"I did too. We'll have to do it again sometime," Fillmore said sitting down at his desk.

Then, Vallejo came bursting through the doors, "If you two are done discussing the great time you guys had last night, I could use some help."

Fillmore asked, "Whatcha need Vallejo?"

Vallejo sat down to calm down and said, "Someone stole all the Game Cube systems from the Gamers Guild of America."

Fillmore said, "Where were the game systems being stored?"

Then Vallejo got up and walked to the window, "In the new warehouse, Warehouse Twelve."

"Who was the last person to see the game systems?" Fillmore asked.

"Cloe," replied Vallejo.

Fillmore grabbed his chin, "Where can we find Cloe?"

Vallejo looked up and said "We have her in the examination room now."

Then Ingrid walked to the door and said to Fillmore, "What are we waiting for?" Fillmore nodded and Ingrid turned the door knob. They both walked out and headed to the examination room. They got to the room then Fillmore turned the door knob and went in. She was sitting at the examination table by her self, crying. Fillmore sat down in the brown chair and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Cloe said, "They're blaming me for the missing game systems."

Fillmore said "Nobody's blaming you for the missing game systems. All we want to know is where and how you left the game systems when you put them up."

"Ok," Cloe said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

Fillmore asked, "Will you show us how you left the game systems?"

Cloe said, "Yup. Come and I'll show you."

They all got up and went to the warehouse.

Ware house 12

They opened the warehouse door and Fillmore caught a glimpse of what he thought was a person wearing dark clothes. Fillmore said, "Get him!"

Then, out of no where, Ingrid jumps at him and she brought him to the floor. Fillmore and Cloe ran over to see if she was ok. Fillmore asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but who am I sitting on?" Ingrid asked getting up.

After getting up Ingrid reached down and helped the person up. Then Fillmore said "Lets see who you are."

Fillmore pulled the black mask off to find Ryoko and she had been trying to get into the Gamers Guild Of America forever. Fillmore grabbed her by the arm and asked, "What are you doing in the warehouse?"

Ryoko replied, "I wanted to was looking for the administration person so I could beg him to give me a chance because I'm really good at 007 Golden Eye and I wanted to see if he would change his mind and let me play in the tournament."

Moments later Cloe walked over to the cabinet where she puts the game systems and said, "I left the systems right on the top shelf and on the next shelf were all the wireless controllers. The wires that go from the game systems to the TV went on the third shelf and the power cords went on the last shelf. Now they're all gone!"

Then Ingrid reached in her pocket and pulled out her magnifying glass. Then she bent down to study the cabinet. Then Fillmore saw her stop and stare at one place for a while. Then she asked, "Fillmore will you hand me that little baggie and the tweezers out of my back pocket?"

Fillmore said, "Yeah" and he handed her the little baggie and the tweezers from her back pocket.

She took the tweezers and picked up a green cap and put it to her nose and sniffed it. Then she put the cap in the little baggie and handed it to Fillmore and said, "It's a cap to Green Apple lip gloss."

Fillmore put to baggie in his pocket and helped Ingrid off the ground. Then he turned around to Cloe and said, "Lets go back to the school."

Ingrid walked to the door and saw someone on the top of one of the big brown wooden crates that is sitting by the door. Ingrid yelled, "Fillmore look!" as she pointed at the top of the crate.

Fillmore saw what she was pointing at and he ran to the other side of the crate. Fillmore saw the person was about to jump down. Then Fillmore lunged forward to grab the person.


End file.
